yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vetrix
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | relatives = * III (brother) * IV (brother) * V (brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Tron is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He appears as an antagonist during WDC arc. Tron was formerly involved with Dr. Faker's business, and has sworn to take revenge alongside his alleged brothers III, IV and V. Design Appearance Tron appears as a young boy with blond hair, which some of it is braided hanging over his right shoulder. He is outfitted in light greenish clothing. He also wears a metallic crowned mask that reveals parts of his face. His mask may be a reference to the novel "Man in the Iron Mask", where a prince had his face placed in a helmet of iron. Personality Tron seems like a child, enjoying cartoons to the point where he bursts out in fits of laughter. When not watching cartoons, he appears to be relatively calm, when he is talking to III, IV, and V showcasing how he is the leader of the group. In addition, he seems to be the most respected out of the brothers, as when IV talked back to him, V stood up for him and scolded IV. Biography History Tron was involved with Dr. Faker in some way. Tron also stated that Faker now believes him to be dead. Tron vowed to take revenge on Faker for unknown reasons with aide of his brothers. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Tron's plan involved Ryoga Kamishiro and the "Numbers" in some way. He instructed IV to ensure that Ryoga participated in the World Duel Carnival. IV did so, but isn't privy to Tron's plans. IV then returns to Tron to inform him that he carried out what he asked, to which Tron was pleased at. IV then burst into a fit of psychotic laughter as all he cared about was dragging Ryoga to hell again. During the second morning of the World Duel Carnival, Tron awoke to IV arguing with V for being boisterous and self-centred as it would ruin their family's plan to which Tron settled along with V and III. As part of his plan, III was instructed to give Ryoga "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake". After IV and III left to complete their missions, Tron told V to ensure that no matter what, Dr. Faker must not find out that he is living as he thinks that he is dead. III returned to Tron in order to inform him of his success in handing Ryoga Kamishiro "Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake" to which Tron congratulated him on fulfilling his orders as he always does. After saying modesty was one of III's virtues, III was worried since the "Number" did not possess Ryoga, but Tron tells him that its darkness will sleep in Ryoga's heart and slowly grow be released one day. After V takes Haruto to Tron's castle, he begins a ritual to extract the young boys powers. Trivia *He is similar to many antagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh!: **Tron relies on his brothers to do his work like Z-one, and can sometimes laugh like Lester. **Tron is an the main antagonist of a tournament just like how the Three Pure Nobles are the main antagonists of the WRGP, Sartorius and the Society of Light are the main antagonists of the Genex Tournament, and Marik Ishtar and Yami Marik are the antagonists of the Battle City tournament. **He also is a creator of an organization and wants revenge on someone they knew a long time ago like how Yubel is the creator of the Martin Empire and wants revenge on Jaden Yuki. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters